


Eyes on me

by thedarkmoon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Enemas, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkmoon/pseuds/thedarkmoon
Summary: Part of it was the humiliation. Part of it was for the actual health and sanitary reasons. But for the most part, this routine was just because Roy liked to watch.





	Eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> Fill four! So this one was inspired by the prompt of medical play. This is in the same 'verse as the other college au. It's kind of gross and if enema's aren't youre thing, this fic is not for you. This also is a candidate for a rewrite with possible actual smut later on in its life, but its almost 3am in my timezone and its complete enough. Enjoy!

The bathroom door was ajar when Ed entered the flat, later than he had intended to be. His last class had run over, Professor Armstrong having the bad habit of waxing poetic about his glory days until the end of time. Ed usually would’ve skipped out, but his last test grade had been less than stellar and he’d probably need every point he could get. He hoped Roy would forgive him.

“You’re late.” Roy called from the bathroom, foot kicking the door open wider, revealing the bag and tubing hanging from the shower rod. Ed felt his gut tighten in anticipation.

“Sorry, sir.” Ed said, shucking off his jacket and hoodie, folding them neatly and stacking them on top of his messenger bag by the door with his shoes. He clasped his arms behind his back, perfect parade rest except his eyes were lowered to the floor,

“Armstrong?” Ed watched as Roys feet came into view and nodded. “Guy’s a blowhard, I’m lucky to get out of the staff room before he corners me into talking about his war days. Guess I can’t be too upset.”

Ed let a little tension seep out of his shoulder, because Roy was being playful. And when Roy was playful, it meant good things for Ed. Usually embarrassing things, but Ed trusted him to never betray his trust. Never push him beyond what would be fun.

“Knees.” Roy ordered, the shift in the room palabled as a storm shifting course. Ed dropped, knees cracking against the thinly covered concrete. Roy huffed out a laugh, and his hand came to rest in Ed’s hair, pulling it free from its braid. He used that new hold to draw Ed closer, pressing Ed face against the growing bulge in his sweatpants.

“Been waiting too long, Ed. You feel that?” Roy asked, pressing him closer so that all Ed could smell was him. “I guess we should get started then. Take the rest of your clothes off and go wait in position in the tub.”

As soon as Roy released him, Ed was scrambling to his feet, shirt already over his head, fumbling with his belt and shucking his jeans to the floor. He paused, feeling Roy’s eyes on him, and paused to carefully fold them and put them with his messenger bag. With his eyes downcast, Ed went into the bathroom and got into the tub, and tucked his knees against his chest.

“Good boy.” Roy said, picking up a pitcher from the sink and beginning to fill the bag. “I just want to clean you out, ok? Nothing big, not a long time. Just enough to make you squirm,” Ed did just that, face pressed to the rough texture of the bathtub, feeling exposed.

“Yes, sir,” he said quietly, feeling his face flush as Roy spread his cheeks, dolloped a large amount of lube right on his hole. It only burned brighter as a single, large finger entered him, perfunctory lubricating him before inserting the nozzle.

“You always look so pretty like this, prone and waiting for me to do whatever I please,” Roy said, rubbing Ed’s back gently before standing. “Ready?”

Ed nodded, trying to relax. It always felt weird, at first. Roy wasn’t sadistic in this, he’d never ask Ed to hold for long periods or put irritants specifically to cause pain, but the not quite right feeling of water invading his bowels would probably never feel right. All too soon, it began cramping and Ed shifted, whining low in his throat. Roy paused the flow, a little more than a third of the bag already inside Ed.

“Tell me how it feels.”

Ed gasped, shifting again as the water started before he could say anything. He took a deep breath. “Its- fuck -its so full. I’m so full. Hurts, kinda, like-shit, hurts but not too much. Please-” He broke off, whining low in his throat as the water clicked off again, feeling the cramps in his abdomen burn, increasing his desperation. He shifted slightly, trying to tuck his knees closer to his chest.

“Desperate already?” He could hear the laugh in Roy’s voice, and it made his face burn but Ed couldn’t help but keep shifting, feeling the water move around in his colon, and the Roy did laugh and boy did that do funny things to Ed’s dick, which was starting to swell from the attention that was focused on its owner.

“Please, sir, it hurts, can we just-” Ed broke off again as Roy clicked the water back on, letting the rest of the bag pour into Ed. It was always the last bit that made him the most desperate, shifting on his knees and whining low in his throat at how full he felt.

“Don’t be mouthy now, or I will make you hold it,” Roy threatened, though there was no heat behind the words. Ed whined anyways, biting into his wrist to keep from bitching at Roy to hurry because he felt like he was going to explode.

Roy slowly pulled the tube out of Ed’s ass, and Ed clamped down as hard as he could to keep the water inside even though everything else in him was screaming to just let go. He would wait, as patiently as he could, until Roy told him he could. Because he could be good. Ed gritted his teeth, waiting for Roy to let him up.

“Alright, up you get,” Roy said, smacking Ed’s ass for good measure, which almost made him lose control. He yelped and quickly moved to the toilet, sinking onto it with relief. He let out a sigh, eyes closed for a moment.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Roy's voice was dangerous and low, and while some other time Ed would love to provoke whatever promises that voice held, today wasn’t that day.

Ed’s eyes opened and he quietly fought with himself for a moment before raising his eyes to meet Roys, flush spreading from his face down his chest, his dick jutting up obscenely from the press of his thighs on the toilet. Ed swallowed, knowing Roy was hard too, but the rules dictated that he must look Roy in the eye and nowhere else. He whined, waiting.

“Now you may release,” Roy said, and Ed did. Ed did, even though his face flushed and his instincts told him not to, not as the water rushed out of him, making awful noises as his bowels emptied. He held Roy’s gaze even as his humiliation mounted, because this was what he wanted. Ed would walk backwards into hell if that was what Roy wanted, and this felt pretty close, letting him watch as Ed relieved himself on the toilet. 

“Good boy.” Roy said as the noises subsided, not waiting for Ed to do anything else before coming forward, pressing a kiss to Ed’s gasping mouth before cleaning him up himself, Ed’s squawking falling on deaf ears. “You’re always so perfect for me Ed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://starlovespatrick.tumblr.com/)  
Hey y'all I actually made it through a fic without making Ed cry!


End file.
